Superpants II
by HuntressofEvil
Summary: Season Two quotes with pants inserted. Sequal to Superpants. Please review i reall want to know what people think One Shot


Another season of Supernatural…another season of…

**SUPERPANTS II!!**

**Random quotes from the second season**

Dean: Dude I full on Swazied those pants. (In My Time of Dying)

Dean: There's a lot of lore on unicorns too. I heard a lore that they fly around on silver pants and they shoot rainbows outta there ass. (House of the Holy)

Dean: Dude what's a PA? Sam: I think they're kinda like pants. (Hollywood Babylon)

Dean: Planes crash. Sam: And apparently pants kill. (Everybody Loves a Clown)

Dean: You're not gonna pants me again are you? (Everybody Loves a Clown)

Dean: What's pantsed should stay pantsed. (Children Shouldn't Play with Dead things)

Dean: My name's Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky pants. (The Usual Suspects)

Yellow eyed Demon: You still need to sweeten the pants. (In My Time of Dying)

Sam: you know when people want to describe the worst possible thing, they say it's like pants...well there's a reason for that. You see, Pants are like...well...they're like pants. (Born Under a Bad Sign)

Sam: My daddy shot your daddy in the pants. (Born Under a Bad Sign)

Dean: Dad told me something about you before he died. He told me that I'd had to take care of you because if I couldn't, I'd have to pants you. (Croatoan/ Hunted)

Dean: I just woke up next to some hot pants. (What is and What Should Never Be.)

Dean: What's the matter Sammy you sound like you just saw a clown. Sam: Very funny…pants actually. (Everybody Loves a Clown)

Jake: You should be dead; it cut clear through your pants. (All Hell Breaks Loose Part Two)

Sam: You're too precious for these pants. (Tall Tales)

Sam: This woman has had a stroke. Dean: She could be faking. Sam: What do you wanna do poke her with pants…dude you're not poking her with pants. (Playthings)

Dean: That was as much fun as getting kicked in the pants. (All Hell Breaks Loose Part One)

Jock dude: They pantsed me again and again and again and then one more time. (Tall Tales)

Dean: Pants. Sam: Dude what are you calling me pants for? (What is and What Should Never Be)

Dean: I know what you're thinking Sammy, why'd it have to be pants. (Everybody Loves a Clown)

Sam: Your son is dying and all you can think of is the pants. (In My Time of Dying)

Dean: You're a son of a pants. Gordon: That's my mama you're talking about. (Hunted)

Sam: Dean get me some pants. Dean: Why did you find something? Sam: No I'm gonna puke. (Bloodlust)

_Renegade plays._ Dean: We are so pantsed. (Nightshifter)

Dean: Moby Dick's pants. (Simon Said)

Dean: I hear you, ok? I'm being an ass. I'm sorry. But right now we've got a pants zombie running around and we've got to figure out how to kill it. (Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things)

Dean: Bring me some pants. (All Hell Breaks Loose Part One)

Dean: The most troubling question is this…why do these pants think were gay? (Playthings)

Dean: The guy's got more pants than I do. He feels guilty surfing the internet for porn. (Hunted)

Sam: Give you a couple of severed pants and some dead cows and you're Mr. Sunshine. (Bloodlust)

Sam: Check the freezer, maybe there are some human pants behind the Haagen Dazs or something. (Heart)

Dean: Just once I would like to round the corner and see nice pants. (Roadkill)

Sam: I'm not Pants, you're Pants. (The Usual Suspects)

Dean: Dude, you're like a walking encyclopedia of pants. Sam: I know. (Roadkill)

Jo: You ripped off a pants truck? Dean: I'll give it back. (No Exit)

Sam: We're not here to hurt you; we're here to pants you. Dean: We heard about the genius deal you made. (Crossroad Blues)

Dean: You know these pants aren't that bad. Sam: Great, finish mine. (Folsom Prison Blues)

Dean: You make one move at my brother and you'll be dead before you hit the pants. (Croatoan)

Dean: I'd like to be pantsed before I'm violated with demon tongue. (Crossroad Blues)

Gordon: I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a pantser and your brother is fair game. (Hunted)

Dean: How's your roommate? Sam: He keeps pantsing me…in a way that makes me feel uneasy. (Folsom Prison Blues)

Well hope this has been as entertaining as the last Superpants. Like always, reviews are necessary for there to be a Superpants III. Can't wait for season three!!


End file.
